The Super Rookie and The Symmetry Freak
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: Echizen Ryoma and Death the Kid have woken up to lives that they don't know. They are surrounded by people they have never met before, in a place that they've never been to. How will they get home? What kind of adventures will they have? Read to find out!


**Chapter I:**

**Ryoma POV**

I stirred in my sleep as I quietly reached to pet Karupin, only to feel the spot next to me cold and empty. I blinked and looked all around the strange room.

"Kid! Wakey wakey! Time to get up Sleepyhead!" I heard a weird voice that almost sounded like that one girl. What was her name again? Tomoka?

I sighed in aggravation and sat up as a strange girl with short blonde hair, a cut off red shirt, brown shorts and a cowboy hat came into the room screaming her head off. "Kid! Big Sis yelled at me again!" She cried. She stopped crying as she got a really good look at me.

"You're not Kid…. But you're just as cute! My name's Patty! What's yours?" She asked.

"Ryoma….. Echizen Ryoma," I said calmly.

"Patty! Stop bothering Kid!" I heard another girl yell. This time the girl had long brown pants, and mid-length dark blonde hair. She looked at me and her eyes widened. "Who's this Patty?" She asked.

"This is Echizen Ryoma! He's so cool, almost like Kid! Can we keep him? Please?" Patty asked.

"Absolutely not! Anyways, I'm guessing you already know Patty. My name's Elizabeth, but please, just call me Liz," She said.

"Just call me Echizen," I mumbled.

"Okey dokey Echi-chan! Let's go have you meet everyone!" Patty exclaimed.

"Mada mada dane," I mumbled and followed them out of the room.

**Death the Kid POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find a very unsymmetrical room. I screamed as loudly as I could and heard footsteps. "Ryoma! Are you alright?" A woman with brown hair asked.

"Wait, you're not Ryoma, who are you?" The woman asked.

"My name is Death the Kid, Death-sama's son. State your name also," I said.

"Young man you do NOT tell me what to do. But my name is Echizen Rinko," the woman said

. "It's a pleasure, but I must ask something. Why is this room so unsymmetrical!? It's driving me crazy! That tennis racket isn't supposed to be there! It's completely out of place! And why is there clothes all over the place!? People have to walk through here! Why has no one cleaned this room!?" I completely freaked out.

The woman looked at me oddly, completely confused. "Ryoma's room is always messy, why are you surprised?" she asked,"Also, why are you saying anything about symmetry when your hair is unsymmetrical?"

I gasped. "I'm trash! Why does my hair have to be unsymmetrical I have to be perfectly symmetrical! This hair is holding me back from it!" I cried. I heard the woman sigh.

"You're not trash. You seem like a good young man. Why don't you just dye your hair?" She asked.

"My hair doesn't respond to the dye! It just washes out!" I yelled.

"But you're not trash. You are a wonderful young man. Almost like my son Ryoma. Would you like to come downstairs for some tea and we can talk about how you got here?" Rinko asked. "Tea sounds nice," I said, following her down the stairs.

**Ryoma POV**

I followed the two girls as they filled me in on everything. I was now in a city called Death City. I had been swapped with a boy named Death the Kid, the child of Death, a shinigami.

His friends were Soul Eater or Soul for short, Maka Alburn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Black Star. I sighed. Was I really going to have to take over this guys life.

I wasn't going to be stuck here forever. How long was I going to be here though. Surely Momo-sempai or Fuji-sempai will notice that I'm missing and come looking for me.

"Are you paying attention new boy? You're going to get killed if you mess up a job. If you want to live, start paying attention!" Liz was getting impatient with me.

"Big sis! You shouldn't yell at poor Echi-chan!" Patty whined, hugging me.

"Get off of him I think you're suffocating him," Liz scolded.

"Oh, sorry Echi-chan!" Patty said childishly.

"Mada mada dane," I mumbled.

"You always say that Echi-chan! Come on let's go meet everyone!" Patty said.

"Class starts soon anyways, you'll meet them there," Liz said, waving me to follow her.

I sighed. I didn't know where I was, nor did I know who the people I was following were. I thought.

**Death the Kid POV**

As I sat on the zabuton under the kotatsu, the woman and her husband, Echizen Nanjirou, looked at me oddly.

"What's your name young man?" Nanjirou asked me.

"Death the Kid. Son of Death-sama," I said.

"Who? Does he live around here?" Rinko asked.

"No, I actually have no clue where I am right now or how I got here," I said.

"No wonder you were in Ryoma's bed. Maybe someone swapped you guys?" Nanjirou said.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be able to do it in one night," Rinko said.

I sighed. Why did I have to be stuck with these people? I was a shinigami! I should be out collecting souls, not sitting here listening to two people argue.

"Anyways Death the Kid, as long as you are stuck here you are welcome to stay in our home," Rinko said.

"Oh why, thank you," I expressed my gratitude. Father said it was always polite to thank someone if they are doing something nice for you.

"Anyways, just try not to look at any of my swimsuit magazines okay Kid?" Nanjirou said.

"Uncle! That's so disgusting! You pervert!" A girl with blue hair and brown eyes yelled.

"Nanako! I didn't know you were awake," Nanjirou said.

"I woke up because of all the commotion. Who's the kid with different colored hair on one side?" she asked.

"What!? I must be trash! Asymmetrical trash! I must die for not being symmetrical!" I cried.

"Don't worry Kiddo, you're not trash. Trash isn't as awesome as you!" Nanjirou said.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yup," Rinko said.

I sighed. "Ok," I said, sitting back down.

As the family began talking about how to get be back home, I began to think.

**Ryoma and Death the Kid**

"How am I going to get back to my own life?"


End file.
